


Hina Nige

by hanakoanime



Series: Pane Pane [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Genderbending, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Multi, Parallel Universes, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always with each other, even if that love wasn't requited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hina Nige

**I.  Six Trillion Years and a Night Story by IA (kemu)**

Choutarou sat outside, watching them move around as if he wasn’t even existing.  For as long as he could remember, the villagers would treat him with animosity.  If he was lucky, he would be ignored completely.

His vision was then blocked by another boy who, with a scowl, offered a hand.  A small part of him noted that it was the first time someone had done something nice for him—there was no comfort in the aftereffects of being noticed.

Not bothering with the consequence, not thinking at all, Choutarou took it, happy to be _visible_ to someone without the fear of being _hurt_.

Still, there was something he needed to know; Choutarou learned early on that blindly trusting would not end well.  With a small voice, he asked, “Who are you?”

The other didn’t answer, but instead started pulling him away from the town.  Choutarou had no problem leaving the place—he doubted the others would either, since they called him the devil’s son—but he had to know, he had to know the other’s identity.

A bit louder, he repeated his question, and yet no response came.  (Some part of his mind wondered if his childish vocabulary would repulse the other—he had no chance to expand on the words he knew.)     

As they walked further and further from the town, his only “home”, an indescribable happiness started to bubble within him, a feeling of being free. 

Even without knowing the stranger’s identity, Choutarou smiled, truly smiled, as they disappeared into the sunset.

**II. Ikasama Life Game by GUMI (kemu)**

There was nothing Ryou was able to do—he could predict when someone would die but he could never prevent it.

Undoubtedly, he was cynical and was unattached to any living organism—Ryou would undoubtedly be informed of their impending death and he didn’t want to get torn up about it.  There was no doubt that it would occur, the deaths of the people close to him.

_“The bus will be involved in an accident tomorrow—don’t take it.”_

The wind whispered the words, and he paid heed to it.  Needless to say, he wasn’t all that shocked to hear that an accident occurred and that many have died that day because of the collision.   There was nothing he could say to console the affected families, and he found that he couldn’t cry about the mass death.

_“That date you’re going on—stand her up.”_

The voice that had kept him from boarding the “death bus” (as he deemed it) warned Ryou about his date that day.

He wasn’t all too shocked to find that she had died by slipping that day.

The voices that warned him yet told him not to interfere, the voices that had him despondent, were the only company that he knew.  Yet, at the same time, Ryou knew that it wouldn’t be long until he followed their victims.  He knew it would only be a matter of time before their voice would speak of his death.

_“You’re going to die tomorrow~”_

Ironically, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.  But maybe, at least, Choutarou would finally try to befriend someone else.

At least, the only regret he had was not getting to know the other.  The voices taunted him, telling him that they would have been the best of friends (or more), but he was pleased at the same time.  Ryou believed that no one should have to go through that.

_“He died today.  Pity he didn’t want to know you.”_

The voice mentioned it to Choutarou.

**III. Sonezaki Shinjuu by Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune (Deadball-P)**

_Namu Amida Butsu_

“Choutarou, hurry!”  Ryou didn’t like sounding desperate or hurried, but he knew that time was short.  There was no other way, and they needed to do it as soon as possible.

There was no response, but their pace picked up as they sped through the forest.  Ryou would occasionally check behind him to see if the other was following.

_‘There’s no time left.’_

_‘We need to hurry.’_

If this didn’t work out, if they failed to accomplish what they wanted within the time allotted, the two would be separated.  (And they both knew that one couldn’t live without the other as a constant in his life.)

“Shishido-senpai.”  Choutarou’s soft, melancholic voice echoed throughout the forest, and Ryou knew that this would be the last time he would hear it in _this world._

_Namu Amida Butsu_

Tied to the tree, Ryou watched as Choutarou fumbled with the knife.  He knew that it would be hard for the other—Choutarou was never violent by nature, and cringed away from it—but it needed to be done.  Ryou rather it be him than Choutarou tied to the tree and to suffer slowly from his stray cuts.

As he tried again and again to kill Ryou, Choutarou’s eyes clouded with tears that could either be interpreted as happy or sad (maybe a mixture of both.)  A blow to the neck, and Ryou slowly started to bleed to his inevitable death.

Smiling, Choutarou pressed the knife against his own throat and struck.

_Namu Amida Butsu_

**IV. Escape the Princess by Miku Hatsune, GUMI (Hannya-G)**

She tried not to stumble as her feet carried her away from palace.  It wasn’t noble, and she couldn’t possibly commit suicide by herself (there was no rope available, and she had no access to any swords).

Even as far as she was from the palace, she could hear the princess calling out for her.  “Handmaid, I wish to see you.”

Terrified, she dragged herself away from the bush, fleeing the area.  Even then, the moon suddenly shone, revealing her and casting a quick glance back, she saw the princess’ eyes, and knew that even without the moonlight, the princess had known she was there.

Being caught hadn’t been much of a shock (though she wished that she had been able to escape), and there was, without a doubt, no way to avoid the “fun” the princess wished to have. 

As she laid on the ground with Princess Ryoko above her, she couldn’t help but think that she didn’t look anything similar to Mistress Chou.

**V. Palette by Luka Megurine (Yuyoyuppe)**

The people didn’t understand, and Choutarou watched as Ryoko tried harder and harder.  There wasn’t a way for them to understand, for them to understand the _need_ to be noticed.  (Maybe that was a lie, but Ryoko was important enough for him to exaggerate about.)

_‘Please distinguish me.’_

The words were not something that needed to be said—they both knew of her desire to be different and noticed (and she knew that he knew, and it went into an infinite loop.)

Choutarou couldn’t help but think that maybe Ryoko wasn’t looking in the right place—he gave her lots of attention.  Then again, he knew that she had her eyes on another guy, someone that hadn’t bothered to look at her.

There was nothing that could be done—he couldn’t find it in himself to force the other to look at Ryoko (whether because of his jealousy or his naturally meek attitude, he wasn’t sure.)  In the end, Choutarou couldn’t do anything except be there for Ryoko when she was just another of his “fanclub”.

**VI. Purgatory and the Canary Girl by Len Kagamine (Hayakawa-P) (Ryou/fem!Chou)**

Ryou strolled through the sleazy bar, planning on finding some entertainment—the money hadn’t interested him.  He might have been the sole heir to his father’s money, but that didn’t mean he necessarily wanted it.

It was that night that he caught a glimpse of _her_.  She had been on the stage, her angelic voice amplified through the microphone, and Ryou wanted her.  He didn’t know why (and he didn’t bother to think of the immorality behind his actions), but he _bought_ her from the bar owner.

He kept her with him at the mansion.  There weren’t many people there, just the ones that bothered to work for the money, so adding one more person wouldn’t be too hard.

She refused everything, but she continued to be polite to him (once his actions caught up with him, the horror that had settled within him had made him nauseous.)  Nevertheless, he tried to redeem himself with offers of riches, but she always looked away.  (Never did it really occur to him that he should release her from his grip—he just _wanted_ something that would stay with him.)

_“Anything can be bought with money.”_   Those were the words he grew up with, and he didn’t think it was wrong.  His parents were relatively happy.

However, at night, when they were close to death, and she smiled at him (as if happy about this situation), the desperation to keep something had reached its climax.  Even as they burned to their death, Ryou couldn’t help but think that, in the end, he was all alone.

**VII. Night Walker by Len Kagamine (Hayakawa-P)**

Generally, Choutarou would remember _something_ other than his name when he woke up.  However, he couldn’t remember anything that would lead to him waking up in the middle of the graveyard.

The bandages wrapped around his body, falling off, and the wrinkled clothes were also drawing blanks.  Maybe, by chance, he had been out drinking.  However, that didn’t explain why he would be in the graveyard unless he had been drunk enough to stumble here.  Neither did it explain his impromptu amnesia.

A face flashed, and a desire to see that person had torn at him.  Shaking it off, Choutarou stumbled around, his legs feeling stiff (as if he had been asleep for months instead of a couple of days).  The memories slowly started to come back, and he remembered his family first.

It seemed that sitting would be best as the memories would cause Choutarou to fall to his knees every time.  He proceeded to hide in a bush—instinct told him that he shouldn’t be spotted—to receive all his memories.

The face he had a glimpse of now had a name to go with it—Ryoko, his wife.  Choutarou knew, from his memories, that he was in love with her, but he didn’t know much else besides that. 

The day passed, and Choutarou learned of their address along with the reason he was in the graveyard of all places.

Despite the fact that his wife (the only person he loved so completely) had _murdered_ him, Choutarou wanted to see her so badly.  There was no ill intent (even if she didn’t love him, he loved her too much to wish for revenge).

**Author's Note:**

> Hina Nige: Escape the Princess.  
> This, basically, was what the whole thing felt like, for me at least.


End file.
